When Worlds Collide, with Naruto!
by HeliX Sol
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Archie Comics Sonic and Mega Man crossover, When Worlds Collide, would pan out if there was another world thrown into the mix? This is basically the Archie Comics crossover, When Worlds Collide, but with Naruto and co. thrown into the mix!
1. It All Starts Here!

**HeliX: All righty, I really need to try to finish my stories as fast as I can, but it's hard to do with school and so many ideas for new stories that I want to at least start on and expand upon before they leave my head. That's why, I'm writing this, the first chapter for a new story! I'm sorry for the inconsistency. It's a Naruto, Sonic, and Mega Man crossover! It's been bugging me ever since I read the When Worlds Collide comic book crossover event between Sonic and Mega Man, I just wondered how it would go if there was a third world of any kind thrown into the mix. In this fic, Naruto's world will be that third world, and it will be during the Fourth Great Ninja World, so Eggman, Wily, Obito, Kabuto, and Madara will be working together, and Naruto will get a super form with the Chaos Emeralds. And as in the comics, Naruto's friends will be turned into Roboticized Masters just like Sonic's friends, which means that Mega Man will receive their abilities. Also, the reanimated ninja will be Roboticized, making them even harder to beat, since the ninja have no idea how to deal with robots, Robot Masters,** _ **or**_ **robo-ninja.**

 **Sonic: Seriously, first Shinobi Knights, in which you made me human, and Naruto my ancestor.**

 **Mega Man: Then Mega Ninja, in which you made me and Naruto the same person.**

 **Sonic and Mega Man: Now you're making this, which is taking an already grueling experience and turning it into a nearly impossible grueling experience!**

 **Naruto: Don't worry, me and Kurama will keep you safe, you have nothing to worry about except for Madara and the Ten-Tails.**

 **Kurama: Yep. That's literally the only thing you'll have to worry about other than the Infinite Tsukuyomi, as well as the Ten-Tails's true form, Kaguya Otsutsuki, the bitch will literally kill you without a second thought.**

 **Sonic and Mega Man: Gulp!**

 **Sonic: He-he, that's nothing, I've dealt with Perfect Chaos, Erazor Djinn, the Dark Queen, Dark Gaia, the Time Eater, the Zeti as well as Sigma, I've got nothing to worry about right?**

 **Mega Man: He-he, yeah.**

 **HeliX: Whatever, I'm gonna make my own versions of your worlds for this event. Time to use the Chaos Emeralds!**

 **Sonic: Wait, you mean I could use the Chaos Emeralds for cool things?**

 **HeliX: Seriously? You should've known that already, you could use Chaos Control for anything you want, you could get rid of Amy's obsession with you, make Shadow less of a jerk,** _ **or**_ **you could cleanse your world of all evil! Or at least knock Eggman off his high horse. That or make it to where Chip doesn't need Dark Gaia to awaken to return to Mobius.**

 **Sonic: Eh, never really thought of it, I've always been too busy fixing everything Eggman breaks.**

 **HeliX: Anywho, it's time to start the story. *Absorbs power from Chaos Emeralds, becoming Super HeliX.* Chaos Control!**

 _Previously…_

 _Dr. Light had a dream of a utopian future where man and machine worked side-by-side. To that end he created his robot children, Rock and Roll, as well as the first Robot Masters. But the nefarious Dr. Wily turned the Robot Masters into weapons and tried to take over the world. Rock had himself transformed into Mega Man so that he could combat his robot brothers, stop Dr. Wily, and protect the innocent!_

 _On a completely different world, Sonic the Hedgehog protects his home planet from the evil Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman once used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to create the "Genesis Wave" and rewrite all of reality. Sonic undid the damage, returning his world to normal, though the Chaos Emerald that fueled the event went missing._

 _And on another world, Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village, defeated some of the greatest threats the ninja world has faced, ranging from an ex-member of the Shinobi Guardians of the Land of Fire to Pain of the Akatsuki, and even managed to master the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox, a great beast of incredible destructive power. Naruto's friends recently entered a war in order to protect the world from the nefarious plans of the evil "Madara Uchiha" and his snakelike partner Kabuto Yakushi, who plan to ensnare the world in a nefarious illusory world called the Infinite Tsukuyomi, in which Madara will make them live out dreamlike, falsely peaceful lives. But in order to do that, they need to gather the Tailed Beasts, nine powerful creatures that are the size of mountains, in order to reunify them into their original form, the terrible Ten-Tails, a monster with nearly unlimited power, which is needed to power the Infinite Tsukuyomi._

 _And this is where our story begins…_

 _ **Who's Who?**_

 _ **Mega Man: Hero of Light Labs**_

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog: Super Speedy Hero**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki: Hero of the Hidden Leaf**_

 _ **Dr. Wily: Evil Genius, Mega Man's Nemesis**_

 _ **Dr. Eggman: Evil Genius, Sonic's Nemesis**_

 _ **Tobi: Masked Maniac, Claims to be Madara Uchiha**_

 _ **Kabuto Yakushi: Evil Medical Genius, Naruto's Snakelike Nemesis**_

 **[Green Hill Zone, Sonic's World… Now.]**

In a strange place with shuttle loops, springs, and lots and lots of spikes, a super-fast, anthropomorphic blue hedgehog wearing white gloves and red buckled sneakers, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy in an orange tracksuit with black sleeves, black sandals, and a long black headband with a metal plate with a symbol that looks like a leaf of some sort along with whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and what appears to be a blue-eyed boy wearing blue armor with a wrist-mounted energy gun shooting yellow energy blasts were fighting.

"Is that all you got, Blue Boy?" The hedgehog asked over-confidently.

"Not on your life, Pin-Cushion!" The armored boy replied.

"Don't forget about me, ya blue bozos!" The blonde yelled as he formed some kind of cross-shaped sign with his fingers, causing two carbon copies of himself to materialize in twin puffs of smoke. The hedgehog did a high-speed spiked roll into a mass of dirt, causing it to fly toward the armored boy and the orange-clad blonde and his clones.

' _That hedgehog would give Quick Man a run for his money, and that blonde guy seems to have the combined powers of Shadow Man, Gemini Man, and_ my _charged shot, except in hand-held swirling ball form!'_ Thought the armored boy, this was Mega Man, super fighting robot. He shot energy blasts at the hedgehog, his name was Sonic the Hedgehog, super speedy hero, who jumped out of the way.

"Not bad. Seen better, but not bad." Sonic said as he landed on the ground, and used his rolling spin on Mega Man, ramming into his chest. "I'm still faster!"

"Ahhh!" Mega Man screamed. They both were then hit by the blonde's swirling ball that Mega Man was previously thought about.

"Rasengan!" He slammed the sphere into Sonic and Mega Man, this boy is Naruto Uzumaki, knuckle-headed ninja hero.

' _This guy can take a hit!'_ All three of them thought at once.

A yellow foxlike robot with wings, glowing blue eyes, and cool-looking white decals was flying overhead, unnoticed by the three combatants. _"Are you receiving this, masters?"_

In an unknown location, four men were watching the fight. "Every glorious second, Tails Man, and we are loving it!" Two of the men exclaimed while dancing around in a circle. One was a tall, bald, pudgy man with a red mustache, a red coat, black skin-tight pants, black boots, white gloves, glasses, and a pair of goggles on his head, the other was a short man with gray hair that covered only about 45% of his head and stuck up like bat wings, and matching gray mustache, a white lab coat, and a casual outfit underneath.

"That's it, hedgehog! Turn him to scrap! Crush him ninja boy!" The short one yelled.

"Go, Mega Man, Go! You and Naruto exterminate the rodent!" The taller one yelled as well.

There was also a tall man in a purple robe with a white mask and giant fan strapped to his back, this is Tobi, aka "Madara Uchiha", evil masked ninja, along with a slightly shorter man with pale, cracked skin and glasses wearing a red cloak with snakelike eyes on the hood, the man's eyes were snakelike as well, he is Kabuto Yakushi, snakelike medical ninja. The masked man's eyes were completely different, one was red with strange black comma-like shapes in the iris, the other purple with multiple black rings surrounding the pupil.

"Congratulations on a plan coming together so well, _doctor_!" The pudgy man, Dr. Eggman, evil genius, said while pouring champagne into a glass for the short one, Dr. Wily, also an evil genius.

"It's all falling into place better than I dared dream, _doctor_!" Wily said with a heavy German accent as he poured the champagne into Eggman's glass.

"Would you idiots stop celebrating so soon! They could still figure out we're behind all of this!" Tobi yelled, annoyed with the doctors' antics.

"Oh I assure you, Madara, they'll never find out! We are operating from our glorious battle station!"

"And our minion's mission is nearly complete!" Wily said while pointing to a computer screen, which had an image of seven gems, two of them with question marks inside of them. "And our nemeses are going to destroy each other! Cheers Eggy!"

"Cheers Al!" They clinked their glasses together.

"You Imbeciles! I need the boy alive! I can't extract the Nine-Tails if he's dead, I'll have to wait ten years before I can initiate Project Tsuki no Me!"

"Yes, that would be true if we didn't the Chaos Emeralds, as soon as we gather all seven, we can use the Genesis Wave to completely rewrite your world however you see fit, you won't need the Tailed Beasts _or_ the Infinite Tsukuyomi!" Dr. Eggman gloated.

"Whatever, I still want the Nine-Tails in case this stupid plan fails!"

 **[Doctor Wily's Secret Base, Mega Man's World, Weeks Ago.]**

Don't talk back to me, Ra Moon! I _said_ I wanted a Met with a rice-cooker function, so make it happen!" Dr. Wily yelled at a giant black orb connected to wires hooked up to a bunch of computers and devices, which is Ra Moon, an alien computer that is pure evil, and completely pissed at being forced to do Wily's bidding.

"Doctor Wily! I found something in the jungle while on patrol." A robot with blue and yellow armor and a silver right arm with a cannon of some sort where the hand would be. He held a large blue gem of some sort.

"Sweet mother of Edison! Look at the size of that sapphire!" Wily yelled, marveling at it size.

" **Such power! Allow me to process it for you."** Ra Moon said while moving some of his cables toward the gem.

"Forget it. Work on that rice cooker, and we'll talk!" Wily responded, swatting away one of the cable.

" _Er_ , a spectral analysis shows that it's Beryl, sir." The robot said.

"Fine, so it's an aquamarine or whatever. I'm no geologist." Wily said as he walked toward a computer. "Ra Moon said it possessed some sort of power. Let's see what this is. A new Energy Element, perhaps? Or maybe a – Yow!" He screamed as the computer screen gave off a bright flash of light.

 **[Meanwhile, Kabuto's Secret Cave Hideout, Naruto's World.]**

A pale white creature with light green hair and amber eyes with no pupils walked into a dank, dark cave, where Kabuto was sitting in the center behind what looked like a glorified checkers board with little white rocklike objects in various places lain out on top of it. There was an unconscious purple-haired woman laying behind him. There was a snake of some sort coming out of Kabuto's cloak. The white creature was holding a large red gem similar to the one the robot in Dr. Wily's lab.

"Kabuto, I found this pretty gem outside in the forest, it has Chakra! Powerful Chakra!" The creature said as he handed the gem to Kabuto.

"You're right, White Zetsu, it does. I must research it. If I can figure out it's properties, I can use it's power to enhance our reanimated forces, turning the tide in this war."

"What are you going to do to research it?" White Zetsu asked with a curious look on his face.

"Simple, I'm going to draw it into my body, where I can inspect it within my mindscape."

"Oh, sounds like fun!"

So Kabuto's snake swallowed the gem, and Kabuto immediately found himself within his mindscape, and he saw a really blinding flash of light.

 **[Meanwhile, Doctor Eggman's Base of Operations, Sonic's World.]**

"Orbot! Cubot! Send out a general holographic signal to my forces throughout the empire!"

" _Comin' right up, boss!"_ A yellow cube shaped robot with a really annoying high-pitched voice said, this was Cubot.

"Am I on?"

" _Aaaaand, action!"_ Cubot gave Eggman a thumbs up to signal that the camera was ready to record the doctor's message.

"You incompetent ingrates! I gave my empire two simple objectives, and you've failed both! _One_ , conquer each region of this planet for me so I have complete control of the world! And _two_ , find me those blasted missing - Chaos Emeralds?" He said confused when he saw Dr. Wily and Kabuto appear on his holographic screen. "Who are you, and how _dare_ you pirate my signal? _I'm_ the only one who gets to pirate signals!"

" _Who_ am _I_? I'm Dr. Albert W. Wily, the greatest robotics genius on Earth!"

"And I'm Kabuto Yakushi, the greatest medical ninja on Earth, and I have never heard of a Dr. Wily or robotics!"

" _Bah_! _I'm_ the greatest robotics genius, on _Earth_ , you say? Tell me Doctor, what year is there, you too snake-boy?"

"20XX, why?" Wily asked, confused.

"Age 926, why do you want to know?" Kabuto asked, also confused.

"Interesting! Please excuse my earlier outburst, Doctor, Mr. Yakushi. My name is Dr. Eggman, and I am the greatest robotics genius on _my_ world." Dr. Eggman said with a devilish grin.

" _Your_ world? You don't look like a space alien. Not how I'd picture one anyway." Wily said with slight disbelief.

"So you say your from another world, huh? I guess that mean Wily and I are from different Earths, we're all probably from entirely different dimensions altogether aren't we?" Kabuto said with a wicked smirk.

"Precisely Kabuto! Albert, I'm guessing this is your first time dealing with alternate realities, isn't it? Allow me to explain. There are infinite variations of our worlds. Some are very similar, while others are vastly different. Entire universes existing separate from one another!" Eggman explained clearly.

"So we're from parallel universes? Fascinating. I don't suppose you know anything about bringing order and a better way of thinking to the world with your machines, Doctor?"

" _Oh_ , I _do_! And I don't suppose either of you have some young upstarts who get in your way and ruin everything, do you?"

"You can't begin to imagine! Or maybe you _can_!"

"Quite! We need to meet, and I have an idea as to how."

 **[Later, Somewhere else entirely.]**

Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Kabuto, Tobi, and White Zetsu walked through three individual white doorways, entering a strange world that looks a little bit like a combination of all three of their worlds.

"Dr. Wily, Kabuto Yakushi, Madara Uchiha, and White Zetsu, I presume?"

"A pleasure Dr. Eggman! Your theories were brilliant! Imagine, crafting an entire dimension through the use of Chaos Energy! What did you call it? A _zone_?"

"Indeed! You and Kabuto manipulated the Chaos Emeralds expertly! Are you sure you two haven't done this before?"

"Haha, _oh_ , stop!"

"Whatever, I just manipulated it the way I would my own Chakra, it's actually the exact same thing as the energy inside the 'Chaos Emeralds'." Kabuto said as if it was no big deal.

" _Ah_ , it's thrilling to set foot in this new 'Skull Secret Zone'." Wily said while looking out over the landscape.

" _Heh heh_ , indeed! Except it's the 'Egg Pocket Zone'." Eggman replied.

"I say we call it the 'Uchiha Dominion Zone'." Tobi responded.

"No, Skull Secret Zone."

"Egg Pocket Zone."

"Uchiha Dominion Zone."

"Skull Secret."

"Egg Pocket."

"Uchiha Dominion."

"Skull! Secret!"

"Egg! Pocket!"

"Uchiha! Dominion!"

"Uchiha!"

"Skull!"

"Egg!"

They looked at each other like they just got an idea.

"Uchiha Skull Egg Zone!" They said at the same time, shaking hands.

"The beauty of this zone isn't just that it's hidden from prying eyes. It's that it bends the rules of time and space! Hours here are barely seconds in our home dimensions!"

"By combining the resources of your empire, this zone, Madara, Kabuto, and White Zetsu's ninjutsu, and the power of my Ra Moon, we will be able to create the ultimate weapon without fear of limitation or interference!"

"I've built a few battle stations in my day. I can provide the primary design."

"And I have a flair for internal defenses, so I'll handle the details. Nothing can surpass our combined genius!"

"Or our tireless robot, reanimated, and White Zetsu forces!" The villains just sat on a metal beam, eating rice out of a Met with a rice cooker function. Eggman and Wily were just wondering how Tobi was eating through his mask, even though he had explained that he can make himself, and his clothing and tools, intangible like White Zetsu.

 **[And So.]**

"At long last, it's time to Christen the Death Egg III! Care to do the honors, Doctor?" Eggman asked Wily.

"No, no, Madara should Christen our Wily Flying Fortress."

"No, Ivo can Christen this magnificent Uchiha Destruction Hideout."

They did a little bit of rock-paper-scissors until White Zetsu phased through the floor, grabbed the Christening bottle, through it at the wall and said, "I Christen thee the Uchiha Wily Egg!"

 **[Later Still, Aboard the Uchiha Wily Egg.]**

"And now, on to phase two of our plan." Eggman said to his cohorts while standing behind a Plexiglas barrier protecting them from the Genesis Wave.

"Our _brilliant_ plan."

"Our _incredibly_ brilliant plan. This device, powered by the Chaos Emeralds, will allow us to rewrite the very fabric of reality! Rewritten, of course, based on the 'alterations' to all three universes that we programmed."

"We've gone over this already buffoon! The only question is, will Sonic, Mega Man, Naruto, or any other of the so-called 'heroes' remember _us_ after we alter reality?" Tobi yelled impatiently.

"That's the beauty of it, they'll remember exactly what we _want_ them to remember! To everyone but us and our glorious 'Uchiha Skull Egg Zone', the world will have simply _always_ been the way we rewrote it. Obviously, we can't erase living beings or their spirits, but we _can_ rearrange time and space to our benefit. Now if you would kindly press the Cosmic Reset Button, Doctor, our realities will be reshaped for our conquest."

"Don't mind if I do, Doctor." So Wily pressed the Cosmic Reset Button, rewriting the three realities in a bright flash of light.

" _Argh_ , did it work?" Eggman asked, rubbing the blindness out of his eyes.

"I, I think it did," Wily said while he and White Zetsu were rubbing their eyes as well, Tobi wasn't due to his eyes preventing him from vision obscurity, and Kabuto because he use his snake to block his eyes. "Yes! _Yes_! I remember it all now! So much has changed! The past, present, even the _future_! _Mwa-ha-ha_! Now to abuse the fuzzy space/time of this zone and resurrect my Robot Masters! _All of them_!"

"And restore all of my reanimated ninja." Kabuto added.

"Of course. But I have an even better idea." Eggman said, placing his hands on Wily and Kabuto's shoulders.

 **[Tails's House, Sonic's (New) World, Moments After the Cosmic Reset Button was Pushed.]**

A humanoid yellow fox with two tails wearing white gloves and red and white shoes was packing things into a backpack, getting ready for an adventure of some sort. This is Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's heroic sidekick.

"And I'll need something to eat, and I should pack my compass in case." He heard something outside his workshop. He looked over to a window and saw a silhouette that looked like Sonic. " _Oh_ , shoot! Sonic's already here!" He walked to the door. "I'm almost done packing for."

The door burst open and White Zetsu, along with two robots, stomped in. The taller of the two robots had black and gold armor, with a blue gem on his chest, this is Bass, Dr. Wily's dark enforcer, the gem was the Energy Element Bassnium, the shorter robot looked vaguely similar to Sonic, except it had claws, a pointy nose, and a turbine for its torso, this is Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman's deadly enforcer. Bass punched Tails in the face, effectively knocking him out, Metal Sonic caught the fox and the three villains took the young hero back to the Uchiha Skull Egg Zone.

When Tails woke up, he found himself inside what he recognized as Eggman's Roboticizer device, with Wily and Kabuto looking at him with scientific curiosity.

" _Ahh_! Where am I?!" Tails screamed in fear.

" _Hmm_ , and you say it can _fly_ with those tails?" Wily asked.

"Indubitably." Eggman replied.

"Fascinating. It would make a wonderful test subject, I wish I could use him for my Reanimation Jutsu." Kabuto said with extreme fascination.

"Doctor Eggman!" Tails yelled at the red-clad scientist.

"Hello, Tails! Congratulations! You're going to be part of an experiment!" Eggman said with glee.

"Experiment? *Gulp!* What kind of experiment?" Tails asked, uncomfortably scared.

"We're having a hard time sending something from one world into the other without a native specimen to accompany it. That's why Bass and White Zetsu needed Metal Sonic to come with them to your world." Wily explained while putting his fingers together.

"So we came up with the brilliant idea of combining the robotics of Albert's world, Kabuto's Reanimation Jutsu, and the Roboticization process of my world! A synergy of robotic science and ninjutsu." Eggman said, clasping his hands as if demonstrating.

"I, I have _no idea_ what you're talking about."

" _Ugh_! Children!" Eggman said in annoyance.

"Utterly hopeless!" Wily agreed.

"I don't understand why some people are so incompetent!" Kabuto said, face-palming.

"The short version; we're turning you into a Robot Master to do our bidding." Wily said while Eggman waved evilly at Tails. He pulled the lever on the Roboticizer, causing Tails to be engulfed in a bright flash of light _and_ lightning. The Roboticized Tails landed on his feet with a metallic clang, and rose to reveal that the process had succeeded.

"Egad! It _Worked_! A complete organic-to-mechanical transformation!" Wily exclaimed in surprise.

"I can't wait to use this machine on my reanimated shinobi." Kabuto said with evil glee.

" _Wah-ha-ha_! Congratulations, men! Our first Roboticized Master!" Eggman said.

"This is perfect. Tails Man can travel freely to all three of our worlds and find all the other Chaos Emeralds scattered by the Genesis Wave!"

"'Tails Man'? Ha!" Eggman laughed.

"Next we'll Roboticize my reanimated shinobi _and_ White Zetsu!" Kabuto said with a fanged grin.

"Doesn't seem to have much of a personality, though." Wily said thoughtfully.

"All part of the process, Al. You get less sass from your minions that way." Eggman explained.

"I, suppose. It's not really one of _mine_ , anyway. You know, Ivo, if Sonic has more friends, and if Naruto has any friends of his own, we could have a whole army of Roboticized Masters. It'd make recovering the Chaos Emeralds much easier." Wily said with an evil grin.

"You read my mind! What's more, it'll mess with Sonic and Naruto's heads _and_ gives us more troops to fight Mega Man!" Eggman snickered while rubbing his hands together fiendishly.

"Bass! Metal Sonic! White Zetsu! We've got more targets for capture!" Wily said, snapping his fingers.

"All right, Tails Man, time to put you to work."

"Wily! Eggman! You should make a robotic copy of Naruto for when we trick the three 'heroes' into fighting each other!"

"Great idea, Madara! We'll get right on it!"

 **[Mega City, Mega Man's World, Post Genesis Wave.]**

A man in red and gray armor with a yellow scarf, sunglasses, a red helmet with a white marking around where the sunglasses are, and a riot shield strapped to his back, was standing on top of a building in Mega Man's hometown, Mega City, this is Proto Man, heroic brother of Mega Man. He heard a scream of terror and jumped into the alley below. He listened to the police scanner in his helmet. _"All units respond to attack on the first national bank! First responders are down! Suspects are armed and highly dangerous!"_ The operator yelled over the radio. Sirens sounded as police rushed to the scene.

Proto Man ran to the bank, there was a burning police cruiser right next to the entrance. He heard someone grab the door to a vault and rip it off its hinges. He turned and saw the vault door flying toward him. Five animalistic robots and eleven humanoid ones peered into the vault, their sights set on a large white gem, the white Chaos Emerald. The robots turned when they heard Proto Man whistle a tune.

"You're pretty brazen bank robbers, I'll give you that. Powerful, too, by the look of things. Wait, you're not humans in high-powered gear. You're not even regular robots." He exclaimed in surprise. "What are you?" He asked, Proto Buster and riot shield at the ready.

" _We are the Roboticized Masters. We are your destruction!"_ Tails Man announced, floating above the others. There was a robotic woman with metal pink "hair" and green eyes in red armor, brown gloves, and red boots, Sakura woman. A pale robotic man with black "hair" in black armor with a paint brush for a hand, a black glove, black boots, and scrolls strapped to the armor, Sai Man. A robotic man with black "hair" styled in an upward spikey ponytail in green and black armor and black boots, this is Shikamaru Man. A robotic man with long spikey brown "hair" and red swirls on his cheeks in red and silver armor with black boots, this is Choji Man. A robotic woman with long blonde "hair" and green eyes in purple armor and black boots, this is Ino Woman. A robotic man with bowl-cut black "hair" and caterpillar eyebrows wearing green armor with bandage-like gauntlets and orange boots, this is Lee Man. A robotic man with long black "hair" styled in a slight ponytail and white eyes wearing white and black armor with black boots, this is Neji Man. A robotic woman with brown "hair" styled up in buns and brown eyes wearing white and green armor with black gloves and black boots, she had a large green scroll tied to her back, this is Tenten Woman. A robotic man with spikey brown hair and red fanglike marks on his cheeks with black armor and claws along with a large white robotic dog with brown ears and squinty eyes, they are Kiba Man and his canine partner Akamaru. A robotic man in tan and gray armor with black boots and goggles, robotic insects were swarming around him, this is Shino Man. A robotic woman with long bluish purple "hair" and white eyes wearing white and lavender armor with black boots, this is Hinata Woman. A white humanoid robot with green "hair" and amber eyes wearing absolutely no armor, just a metallic body and mouth-like compartments, this is Zetsu Man. A black robotic hedgehog with a spikey head that had red stripes, red eyes, a white chest, red shoulders, knees, and gauntlets, with gold rings around the wrists, white gloves, and white and black boots with gold trim, this is Shadow Man. A pink robotic hedgehog with blue eyes, red and white armor, and hammers for hands, this is Rose Woman. And a red robotic echidna with purple eyes, green and orange boots, and white mittens with spikes on the knuckles, this is Knuckles Man.

 **HeliX: Villains, united! Heroes, battling! Sonic and Naruto's friends, corrupted! Proto Man, in trouble! Answers and action await you in When Worlds Collide, With Naruto! Chapter 2!**

 **Naruto: I hate having to fight a cool robot and hedgehog that might be able to match my speed!**

 **Sonic: What do you mean,** _ **might**_ **match your speed? I'm the fastest thing alive!**

 **Mega Man: Guys, buys! Stop arguing, you can settle your dispute** _ **after**_ **this is all over!**

 **Sonic: Are you kidding me?!** _ **Last**_ **time we went through this** _ **without**_ **Naruto and his friends, the people from my world who were involved with all this were the** _ **only**_ **ones to remember anything about it! How are we to know if** _ **any**_ **of us remember** _ **this**_ **?!**

 **Mega Man: Good point.**

 **HeliX: Don't worry about it, you guys'll remember** _ **everything**_ **! Even the** _ **scary**_ **parts, he-he-he! *Smiles evilly***

 **Naruto, Sonic and Mega Man: Gulp!**

 **Tobi: Hey guys!**

 **Naruto: Hey, you look familiar.**

 **Tobi: That's probably because I'm the genetic copy of Obito Uchiha and White Zetsu.**

 **Naruto: What?! So, you're pretty much that freak's son?**

 **Tobi: Yep, but, he's not that bad, he thinks that there's good in everyone, and he thinks that everything that has happened and is happening is for the good of everyone.**

 **Naruto: Wow, that's so, sad. I see that plant guy differently now. I kind of feel bad for killing so many of his clones now.**

 **HeliX: Anywho, chapter 1 is over, time to get ready for chapter 2, which'll be fairly easy to write with the entire When Worlds Collide crossover event downloaded onto my iPod to use as a base. In the words of Copy Robot, ciao!**


	2. Select Your Heroes!

**HeliX: Hey everyone! It's me, HeliX! Here's chapter two of When Worlds Collide, With Naruto! I'd also like to know if someone could make some fan art for my stories, Neo Tamer Squad, Apples and Black Flames, Diamond Prince, Shinobi Knights, Mega Ninja, and this one too, if you want, I mean. It'd be nice to see what you think some of the scenes and characters look like.**

 **Naruto: Don't forget to review, ask us characters any questions you'd like, we'll answer them all! Ask us anything, anything at all, like what the weapons for the Roboticized Master ninja are, or anything about what'll happen later on in the story. Some enemies from all our pasts may make appearances.**

 **Mega Man: If you make fan art about our fight, please don't show anyone from Mega City, I don't want to have to deal with any accusations.**

 **Sonic: Don't sweat it Rock, it'll be fine.**

 **HeliX: Right. Anywho, let's just get on with the show.**

 _Previously…_

 _Sonic is the fastest, coolest hedgehog in the world. He's spent his whole life traveling, helping his friends, and stopping Dr. Eggman's plans to conquer everyone and everything!_

 _Mega Man was first built as the helper robot, Rock. But when the jealous Dr. Wily unleashed his robots upon the world, Rock had himself modified for combat so he could fight to protect others!_

 _Naruto Uzumaki was born on a terrible day for the Hidden Leaf Village, the day the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked and nearly destroyed the whole village. Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed the Nine-Tails within a newborn child, that child was Naruto. Minato had hoped for Naruto to grow up a hero, but he instead grew up a pariah. The citizens of the village neglected him, and on his birthday they beat and tortured him. So Naruto grew up a mischievous boy, pulling pranks on people, but then he graduated the ninja academy, and he matured thanks to his training. He left the village for two-and-a-half years on a training mission, to get stronger to bring back his teammate and rival, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto made several friends, as well as enemies, along his adventures. He protects the Leaf Village to the best of his abilities!_

 _Suffering from a string of defeats, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Tobi, and Kabuto Yakushi happened across each other through the power of two Chaos Emeralds._

 _They combined their evil geniuses to prepare the ultimate plan to not only reshape their worlds, but defeat Sonic, Mega Man, and Naruto once and for all…_

 _ **Who's who?**_

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog, the heroic blue blur.**_

 _ **Mega Man, the heroic blue bomber.**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki, the heroic yellow flash.**_

 _ **Dr. Eggman, Sonic's arch-nemesis.**_

 _ **Dr. Wily, Mega Man's arch-nemesis.**_

 _ **Tobi and Kabuto Yakushi, Naruto's arch-nemeses.**_

 _ **Proto Man, Mega Man's estranged brother.**_

 **[Light Labs, Mega Man's world, moments after the Genesis Wave.]**

A boy with brown hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt, black shorts, and big blue boots walked into a laboratory, a man who looked like Santa Claus if he was a scientist was working on some kind of contraption. Science Santa is Doctor Thomas Light, robotics genius. The boy is Rock Light, helper robot, also known as Mega Man.

"Doctor Light?" Rock asked in a worried tone. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Rock, I'm fine. Just got lost in thought for a moment." Dr. Light said assuredly, patting Rock on the head.

"What are we building today? Nothing easily weaponized, I hope." Rock joked, carrying a cardboard box of tools.

" _Ha-ha_! No, this is a design I've been putting off building since the original line. Bond Man will,"

A girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a green bow wearing a red dress and red shoes ran into the lab, she's Roll, Light Labs assistant, Rock's sister, and she seemed to be extremely worried.

"Doctor Light! Rock! Come quick! You need to see the news! There's a battle downtown! Blues is there, _and_ outnumbered!"

"Proto Man…" Rock said, worried.

They immediately turned the computer to the news and witnessed the fight downtown while listening to the news anchor's report. Proto Man was shown fighting Knuckles Man and Choji Man.

" _Continuing our live coverage of the battle erupting in the financial district."_

"See? Poor Blues is fighting all alone!" Roll said, pointing at the screen.

"What _are_ those things?" Rock asked in shock.

"I don't know. They don't look like any Robot Masters I've ever seen." Dr. Light said with confusion.

"Well, maybe I can get some answers _after_ I help Blues!" Rock said as his Mega Man armor materialized over his regular clothes.

"Be careful, Mega Man! There's no telling what these new robots are capable of!" Dr. Light warned.

 **[Mega City, downtown.]**

Knuckles Man and Choji Man both punched Proto Man's riot shield out of his hand with a spiked mitten and enlarged fist respectively. Rose Woman smacked Proto Man's Proto Buster to the side when he tried to shoot at her, only to be shot by Mega Man, who had just teleported to their location, from behind. Mega Man then teleported himself and Proto Man to a nearby rooftop, thinking that they were safe, only for Neji Man and Hinata Woman to attack them with outstretched palms and a lion-shaped energy blast respectively.

" _Gah_! How did they find us?" Mega Man asked while trying to dodge the attacks.

"Mega Man, they seem to be able to see all around for some reason. They must have some special visual ability, they somehow knew when I was right _behind_ them!" Proto Man explained while holding his chest.

"Well then, things just got a _whole_ lot harder! What are they after anyway?" Mega Man asked, trying to fend off the two Roboticized Masters with his Mega Buster.

"They broke into the first national bank to steal one thing, a huge gemstone."

"Super powerful robots used for petty robbery? That sounds like Wily. _Gee_ , what a surprise. You take a break, teleport back to Light Labs. I'll handle this." Mega Man ordered shooting at the white-eyed robots.

" _Hmph_. I guess I have no choice, but be careful. Their builds, weapons, they seem alien somehow." Proto Man warned.

"That's okay, I've fought alien robots, too, remember?" Mega Man said, smirking. He jumped down into the street, firing his Mega Buster at the Roboticized Masters. "Hold it! I don't want to fight you, but I won't let you rob or hurt anyone, either! Surrender now, and I promise you'll be treated peacefully and respectfully."

Shadow Man pointed to the blue bomber. _"Destroy him."_

 **[Meanwhile, Green Hill Zone, Sonic's World.]**

Sonic was running through Green Hill Zone, searching for his friends. _'Huh, and there's that weird feeling, again? Can I have déjà vu about having déjà vu? I mean, I come here a_ lot _, but something feels off."_ He thought, staring off into the distance. _'Shake it off man! You've got more important things to worry about. Like, what happened to all my friends?_

' _I was supposed to do some adventuring with Tails in the Mystic Ruins, but when I got to his place, he was nowhere to be found. Weird._

' _So then I took the Tornado all the way to Angel Island to get Knuckles's help. Except he wasn't there to guard the Master Emerald like he should've been._ Really weird _._

' _So I went to Amy's place cause, well, since she always manages to find_ me _, somehow, maybe she could track these guys. Except_ she's _missing, too._ Something _is up._

' _I could run around and search the planet in a few days, but that's too slow for me. So while I search one place,_

' _I'll ask the Chaotix to search another.'_

In a rainy city, three humanoid animals were walking down the sidewalk. One was a child-sized bee wearing a black helmet with goggles on it, an orange school uniform style shirt, white gloves with black cuffs, and orange tennis shoes, that's Charmy Bee, Chaotix flyer. Another was a large crocodile with a gold chain around his neck, headphones, white gloves with metal buckled cuffs, and black sneakers, Vector the Crocodile, Chaotix muscle/leader. The last one was a purple chameleon with a yellow horn, white cloves with metal guards on the cuffs, Espio the Chameleon, Chaotix ninja.

"But I saw the truck! It was just a block away!" Charmy whined like the child he was.

"For the _last_ time, Charmy, you'll get some ice cream _after_ the case is solved." Vector argued with his really gruff voice. "Think of it like training. You can't reap the benefits until you do the work!"

"That and we couldn't afford an ice cream cone right now." Espio said bluntly.

"Not my point!" Vector snapped.

"Forget you guys! I'm getting my ice cream! And they'll give it to me for _free_ because I'm so _cute and adorable_!" Charmy yelled, flying off in a huff.

"You should go after him." Espio warned Vector.

"Why? He's annoying!" Vector complained.

"Because his little 'ice cream spree' is liable to get him arrested. That's why." Espio countered, still being blunt.

" _Sigh_. Why do _I_ have to do it!" Vector asked.

"You're the boss." Espio explained, still blunt.

"Whole lotta good it does me." Vector complained. He ran off to look for Charmy. "Charmy! Get back here! You can't just leave us! _Uh_ , Espio? He disappeared."

"Odd. He couldn't have gotten that far ahead of us." Espio said suspiciously.

" _Grr_ , Maybe this is another one of his passive-aggressive hide-'n'-seek games? C'mon, let's find him before… _Yo_! Espio! You listenin' to me or not?" Vector asked, wondering why Espio was spacing out.

Espio noticed something in the alleyway, and walked in to see what it was. "Sure. Hiding. You check down the street. I've got another lead."

"Whatever. Always gotta be so dramatic." Vector mumbled.

Espio searched the alleyway, a kunai knife in his hand. _'All right, punk, come on out, I know you're here.'_ He didn't notice the Mega Man doppelganger standing on the fire escape above him. The doppelganger blasted Espio, making him vanish.

"Espio?" Vector asked worriedly. "Man, Sonic's not paying me enough for this. Actually, did we even discuss pay?"

He walked down with an umbrella and a trash can lid to defend himself. "Espio? Charmy? Anybody in here?!" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

"As a matter of fact." The Mega Man double said as he jumped down behind Vector. He fired the same blast he shot at Espio at Vector, making him vanish, too. "Three more specimens for your army, Dr. Wily."

The Mega Man double is Copy Robot, Mega Man's evil double.

" _Excellent work Copy Robot! I'm sending you a Nav-Point to the Green Hill Zone. You've got one more target there."_

 **[Meanwhile, Hidden Leaf Forest, Naruto's World.]**

Naruto was standing in the middle of a bunch of dead White Zetsu clones while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

"God damnit! Where the hell are my friends?! First I go to find Sakura to ask her if she wants to go on a date with me, even though I know she was probably going to reject me, but she's not at her house. Weird. Then I go to see Sai to see if he knew where Sakura was, but he's not at _any_ of the places he goes for inspiration for his paintings. Double weird. Then I went to see if Neji, Kiba, Shino, or Hinata could use their tracking skills to help look for them, but _their_ missing too! _Then_ I look for my other friends to see if they'd help me widen the search area, but their all gone! So I try to find them myself but all I find are these stupid White Zetsu fakes!" He stomped his feet in annoyance, dropping Chakra Mode. _'Hey, Fuzzbutt! Wake up you lazy fox! I need to talk to you damnit!'_ Naruto mentally yelled at the twenty foot fox.

" _ **What the hell do you want, brat?"**_ He snapped back.

' _Do you have any idea wear my friends are?'_ Naruto asked with extreme concern.

" _ **Like I give a damn about where your stupid friends are, there are things I'm trying to remember. I don't know why, but I just**_ **know** _ **that they're important, somehow."**_ The fox replied.

' _Wait, you're forgetting things? Everyone else seems to be forgetting certain things. But I don't have any amnesia, I remember everything.'_ Naruto said like it wasn't that big a deal.

" _ **What? You idiot, why didn't you say anything about this before?!"**_ The fox yelled in anger.

' _What's the big idea?! I don't see why it's such a big deal!'_ Naruto retaliated.

" _ **Because you could help me and everyone else remember shit!"**_ The fox yelled again.

' _Why the hell would I want to help you?! You've caused me nothing but hell! And besides, I've already helped everyone else who's had memory problems anyway!'_ Naruto snapped.

" _ **Oh, I've given you**_ **nothing** _ **but hell, now have I? Are you seriously forgetting all the times I save your ass?! All I'm asking is a simple favor to help me remember some shit, and you have to bad mouth me instead of helping me after all the times I've helped**_ **you** _ **! Sure, I've tried to take control of you, me being sealed inside of you cost you your parents and a relatively normal life for a shinobi, and caused the villagers to neglect and abuse you, but I have gone through so much worse! You wanna know how?! I used to be treated with respect, I lived in peace and I never hurt someone on purpose, and I even protected people. But all that went away when I accidently destroy a village in my fucking**_ **sleep** _ **, and the next thing I know, I'm being sealed inside some random red-headed woman! You grew up with pain, I lived a**_ **good** _ **life, and then everything was stolen from me because of people who just wanted to use me as a weapon! You know kid, we actually have a**_ **lot** _ **more in common than you think, we both had good things torn from us because of power-hungry bastards!"**_ The giant fox actually started to _cry_.

Naruto was surprised to see the fox cry, he didn't think the Tailed Beast even _had_ emotions. _'Gee, I guess I never thought about it that way, I'm sorry, wait, I just realized that I don't even know what your name is. It's not like your name is Nine-Tails. So, what_ is _your name?'_ Naruto asked with a sincere smile.

" _ **My name, sniff, is Kurama. Y'know, you're the first human to actually**_ **ask** _ **what my name is. Maybe you're not just a dumb brat."**_ The now named Kurama said with a toothy grin.

' _Okay, Kurama, what is it you need help remembering?'_ Naruto asked with genuine concern.

" _ **I just can't remember**_ **why** _ **I attacked the Leaf Village."**_ Kurama replied.

' _Really? How could you forget that Madara was controlling you until Dad stopped him."_ Naruto explained.

" _ **Really? Now that I think about it, I**_ **do** _ **remember, but I remember his Chakra didn't**_ **feel** _ **like Madara's Chakra. It actually felt more like the Chakra of your father's former student Obito Uchiha. But, he's supposed to be dead."**_ Kurama said with confusion.

' _Hm, I wonder why?'_ "What the hell is that?!" Naruto yelled pointing at something in the sky that looked like Nagato Uzumaki, aka Pain, the man who taught Naruto about pain after destroying half the village and killing nearly all of Naruto's friends, but he resurrected them after Naruto showed him the light, effectively killing himself. What confused Naruto was the fact that he knew he had help to defeat and seal his reanimated body awhile back. He was _sealed_ , he shouldn't even _be_ there. "What the hell?! What's _Nagato_ doing here?! Why? How? We defeated him! Itachi sealed him inside that Totsuka Blade thing that his Susanoo had!"

" _ **Something is obviously up! Let's follow him, see what happens."**_ Kurama said.

"Right! let's go, Kurama!" Naruto yelled, activating Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. He ran after the familiar figure, eager to get to the bottom of whatever is going on. "Nagato, if that _is_ you, I wanna know _what_ you're doing back here, _why_ you're here, and _how_ you're here!"

So he chased after "Nagato", all the way to a clearing. Naruto decided to stay back and see what happened. A portal of sorts opened up in the middle of the clearing in a bright flash of light, a giant gold ring with a rainbow tunnel leading to who knows where. The brightness of the portal revealed who it was that Naruto was following. The figure sure _looked_ like Nagato, but he was made of metal, his Rinnegan eyes glowed, his red cloak was some sort of armor, he had no mouth, and his red "hair" was shining like a polished metal statue, the figure is Nagato Man, the reanimated Nagato Roboticized. Nagato Man walked into the strange portal, and Naruto secretly followed him to where ever it was that he was going. What he didn't know was that Nagato Man was ordered by our villains to lead Naruto to Green Hill Zone.

 **[Meanwhile, Mega City.]**

Mega Man did a baseball slide to avoided a punch delivered by Tails Man and slid right underneath the trailer of a semi truck, which Tails Man ended up punching through instead. Mega Man began firing his Mega Buster at Tails Man, who tried to dodge as best he could.

"Come down here and fight like a man! _Uh_ , fox! Whatever you are, _Robot_!" Mega Man yelled at the aerial robo-fox.

Knuckles Man punched the semi truck into the air, straight over Mega Man.

"Whoa! I don't want to destroy you, but you're leaving me no choice!" Mega Man warned while readying his Charged Shot. When he fired it, it hit Knuckles Man dead on, but instead of being blown to bits like the blue bomber though, he just seemed to be temporarily stunned. " _That's_ new. My Charged Shot seems to stun."

He was interrupted by a blue blur and a yellow flash ramming into him, knocking him onto his rear.

" _What_ were _those things_?" Mega Man asked himself while lying on his back.

" _Warp Ring activated."_ Tails Man said as he activated the same kind of portal that Nagato went through, and he, the Roboticized Masters, and the strange blue blur and yellow flash escaped through it. Mega Man fired another Charged Shot which hit Shadow Man in the back, causing him to be stunned mid-transport.

" _Rrgh_ , Doctor Light! The strange robots and some kind of _blue blur_ and _yellow flash_ just vanished into a, portal, I think? It's closing fast, and I can't stop it, so I'm going in!" Mega Man reported to Dr. Light through his helmet.

" _Good luck, son. Be careful! Come back safely!"_ Dr. Light pleaded.

Mega Man jumped into the Warp Ring portal, leaving Mega City and entering Green Hill Zone.

"Where am I?" Mega Man asked when he saw the landscape of the luscious green zone.

 **[Meanwhile, Elsewhere in Green Hill Zone.]**

A silver hedgehog wearing white gloves with intricately patterned rings for cuffs and blue boots with the same kind of rings at the top floated toward Sonic, a cyan aura of sorts surrounding him, this is Silver the Hedgehog, time-traveler, psychokinetic.

"Sonic!" The silver hedgehog called out to the fast hedgehog.

" _Oh, hey!_ Silver! Everyone's favorite walking paradox, 'sup?" Sonic said nonchalantly.

"I detected a disturbance in space-time originating from this period." Silver explained. "I don't have much to go on besides this weird sense that,"

"Thing are just a little 'off'?" Sonic finished.

"Yes! Exactly!" Silver cheered.

"Look, some of my friends have gone missing. Now you're telling me something funky is going on with space and time. Sound like anyone you know?" Sonic asked.

"Doctor Eggman again?" Silver guessed.

"Gotta be. I've got the Chaotix helping to look for everyone, but you can," Sonic was interrupted by Copy Robot shooting Silver with the same blast he shot the Chaotix with, making Silver disappear as well.

"I'd love to do the same to you, Sonic, but the doctor has different plans. _Ciao_!" Copy Robot said as he ran off.

"Trying to run from _me_? You should've blasted me when you had the chance!" Sonic called over-confidently.

Somewhere else in Green Hill Zone, Metal Sonic, the mysterious "Yellow Flash", and the Roboticized Masters received a transmission from Copy Robot.

" _Copy Robot here! I've got Sonic on my six. Relaying my coordinates now."_ The Mega Man look-alike reported to the mad doctors.

" _Excellent! Albert built you well! This is Dr. Eggman. Metal Sonic, Mecha-Naruto, you're not far from those coordinates. Lure Mega Man to Copy Robot's location! Nagato Man, you do the same!"_ The red-clad evil genius said to Metal Sonic, Nagato Man, and the "Yellow Flash" now known as Mecha-Naruto. Mecha-Naruto looked like a robotic version of Naruto, except his headband had lights that changed between different numbers, letters, and words. _"Roboticized Masters! Disperse, then regroup at the rendezvous point. Tails Man, obtain a high altitude and transmit events to us."_

"They're breaking up, Better focus on their leader first, and," Mega Man was interrupted by Metal Sonic and Mecha-Naruto slamming into his back, making him focus on them. "Okay, _that's_ it!"

Nearby, Copy Robot was evading Sonic.

"Now to give him the slip!" The scarf-wearing duplicate plotted.

" _Copy Robot! Break Sonic's line of sight!"_ Dr. Eggman ordered as Copy Robot jumped down, gripping the grass of one of Green Hill Zone's many platforms. _"Metal Sonic! Mecha-Naruto! Do the same to Mega Man! Nagato Man! You evade Naruto so Kabuto can summon you back here!"_

Metal Sonic and Mecha-Naruto used one of the loop-the-loops the zone seems to have an abundance of to avoid the blue bomber, while Nagato Man used his Almighty Push to distract Naruto so Kabuto could summon him back to the Uchiha Wily Egg.

"All right, Blue Blur, Yellow Flash, get ready to eat blast," Mega Man said, only to get hit by Sonic's Spin Dash, knocking him into the dirt.

"Gotcha! Woo! Knocked the scarf right off of you! How do you like that?" Sonic cheered, only for Naruto to punch him with a Chakra arm, curtesy of Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

Mega Man got up and started shooting at the speedy heroes, confused by the readings his scanners were giving him. _'Thermal readings suggest these things are organic, but that_ can't _be right. Nothing alive is_ that _fast! Or can glow like they're on_ fire _and create arms of energy. That hit must've damaged my sensors.'_

Sonic directed another Spin Dash at Mega Man, only for it to get blocked by his Mega Buster. Mega Man then shot at Sonic, only to get smacked in the face by one of Naruto's Chakra arms. Not a single one of them noticed Tails Man flying above them, observing their fight for the villains.

" _Are you receiving this, masters?"_ The Roboticized fox asked.

" _Every glorious second, Tails Man… and we are_ loving it _!"_ Drs. Eggman and Wily replied, spinning arm-in-arm, holding champagne glasses.

 **HeliX: Alrighty then. That's chapter 2. How'd you like it? Remember to ask the characters questions in the review section below. Tell me how I'm doing. Tell me what I did wrong. Tell me what I can do to make this story better. Just please leave a review.**

 **Naruto: Ugh! When will this fight be over?! I wanna fight those bastards causing this trouble!**

 **Mega Man: Naruto, you have to wait 'til chapter 3.**

 **Naruto: Fine, but once this is over, we're going to Ichiraku's for some celebratory ramen!**

 **Mega Man: Okay.**

 **Sonic: Sounds good to me!**

 **HeliX: Great, the rest of Team HeliX and I'll come, too.**

 **Naruto: Cool! The more the merrier!**

 **HeliX: this is GunHeliXmon signing off. Bye!**


End file.
